


blue night

by messeating



Category: yoonjae
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messeating/pseuds/messeating





	blue night

Blue Night

郑允浩只身到达约定的地点，看见金在中一行人已经全副武装地在那儿等他了。他诧异的看了看时间，他确实提前了十五分钟，但对方可能提前了半个小时。

“不好意思迟到了。”他这话说得随意，没有几分真正的歉意在里面，但也不会让人觉得不适。

“明明是我们早了，就不要客套了。”金在中似笑非笑地看着郑允浩，十分满意自己这回的模特，从头到尾都是他的菜。

“嗯，那开始吧。”站在一旁的助理给他递了衣服，他就钻进旁边的简易棚里去换，一点儿也没嫌弃。

郑允浩好歹也算是模特中的大牌了，金在中只是个刚拿新人奖的摄影师而已。他答应金在中的时候他的经纪人下巴都要掉了，这可是不要出场费的，金在中倒是提得大胆。

他也没说答应的原因。

郑允浩换好了衣服走出来金在中还吹了声口哨，确实好看，花衬衫和西装裤，不是什么特别的打扮，但穿的人是郑允浩，就足够特别了。

但他自己不是很喜欢这衬衣，太花了，胸前还有大片的繁复刺绣，实在不是他的风格。但他相信金在中的眼光，总不会把他往丑了打扮。

简单地上了一点妆，这过程中金在中一直毫不掩饰地盯着他看，一边看一边抽着烟，眼底带着意味不明的笑意。看得郑允浩指尖发痒。

“等一下！”正准备给郑允浩弄头发的化妆师被喊的一愣，乖乖地给金在中让了位置。

他只是沾了一点定型膏，之间随意地在郑允浩的头发里穿梭了几下，偶尔擦过头皮，带来一阵痒意。

“好了，你们收拾收拾走吧。”他满意地看着郑允浩，开始摆弄自己的摄影工具。其余人一听，习以为常地收拾了多余的东西就开着车走了。

郑允浩倒也没觉得奇怪，金在中这习惯还是很出名的，他拍摄的时候不喜欢有人打扰，尽量不要人在旁边。

“那边那面墙，你站过去，自由发挥。”

金在中摆弄了之后，见郑允浩也站好了位置，“啪”的一声，昏暗的废弃停车场一下子幽着蓝光，不太强烈，有种旖旎的感觉。

郑允浩挑眉，心想金在中确实有几分想法。拍照要在这种破烂的地方，灯光要这种昏沉的。

 

俩人都是专业过硬的，拍起来很顺利，金在中没有刻意对郑允浩的表情动作作出要求，就只是换着角度方向，安静着拍。空旷的停车场只有“咔咔”的声音。

“快完了，其实已经够了，只是我实在太满意了，想多拍几张，你不介意吧？”

“随便你，多拍多少张都可以。”

金在中闻言一笑，又调了调灯光，继续拍。郑允浩觉得这可比他的工作轻松多了，随他怎么展示都可以。

拍着拍着灯突然一直“滋滋”地响，金在中皱眉踢了两脚，又正常了。没一会儿又开始响，“估计是要坏了，怎么办，你今天大概不能多拍了。”郑允浩双手抱胸靠在墙上，看着金在中说道。

金在中懊恼的样子只是一瞬间，他直起腰，拨了拨刘海，定定地看着郑允浩。

灯光还在一闪一灭的，两人就这么不清不楚地互相看着，然后金在中开始朝着郑允浩走过去。

他走得慢，郑允浩就看见他一会儿消失一会儿出现的，等灯光再一次闪起的时候，金在中距离他两步。

他不是很想等了，手臂一伸，就把人带进怀里，“想做什么？”

金在中靠在他胸口，轻笑了一声，“现在这情形，不是应该我问你吗？想做什么？”

“做什么都可以吗？”

“别人不行，”金在中抬头咬了一口郑允浩半露在外面的喉结，“你可以。”

郑允浩嘴里“嘶”的一声，随即一手揽着金在中的腰一手包着金在中的臀，将人微微往上抱了一点，然后狠狠地吻了上去。

他的吻又凶又急，金在中揽着他脖子的手不断收紧，胸腔里的空气越来越少，但是谁也没有叫停。

停下来的时候，金在中只剩下一件黑衬衣挂在身上，也不知道郑允浩是怎么操作的，他明明一直感觉那双手在他的皮肤上游走。

“就只脱光我吗？你还穿的这么严实？”他略带着不满，伸手扯郑允浩的衬衣，只扯掉了几颗纽扣，露出大片的胸膛。他却已经被股缝里作乱的手指扰地没了力气，没好气地咬了一口郑允浩的乳头，仰起头继续咬着郑允浩丰满的下唇。

也没有费多少时间就找到了那一点，郑允浩使坏地不停按压着，金在中嘴里“啊啊”地叫，踮着脚缩着屁股想逃开，“够了！你就只想用手指吗？”

他抓着郑允浩硬起来的阴茎，指腹摩擦着顶端小孔，“别的地方不想吗？”

他连喘气都带着惑人的味道，郑允浩拿出湿漉漉的手指，抬起金在中两腿环住自己的腰，“抱紧了。”

郑允浩转身把金在中抵在墙上，低头亲了口金在中的脸，“自己扶着进去。”

“你！”

“我抱着你，手不空，乖。”他就是故意的，金在中手不长不细，但却软，被握着的时候很舒服。

金在中气急败坏地咬他肩膀，咬出深深的牙印，有两处甚至咬出淤青了才松开。然后松开一只手臂，“把我摔了你就死定了！”

“我臂力很好。”

他扶着郑允浩那根，深吸了一口气，确实...太大了。后面已经被郑允浩搅软了，正急着要吃点什么，金在中也不吊着自己，一点一点地，塞了进去。

还剩一半的时候，郑允浩舒服地低吼一声，金在中气息不稳，他颤颤巍巍地把脸埋进郑允浩的颈窝，“你自己...进去...啊！”

不用他说，郑允浩自己一挺腰，就把后半截完全送了进去。这一下噎地金在中叫声都变了调子，生生带了一点哭腔。

郑允浩被这一声叫得头皮发麻，难以控制地一下比一下用力，撞击着，每一下都挺到最深，一下也不让自己完全离开金在中的身体，金在中没有一刻喘息的机会。

“我...我要...抱不住了...”手臂也酸，腿也软，金在中实在害怕自己掉下去了，忍不住张口求饶。

“我抱得住就行。”

“这样我...射不..射不出来啊...”悬空的感觉，双手双脚也无法着力，他浑身紧绷着，想射射不出来的感觉太难过了。

郑允浩见他满是汗水的脸红红的，眼角也红红的带着水意，嘴唇也红红的，不知道是被郑允浩还是他自己舔地水水润润的。总之他整个人都是既红又水，这样子太招人疼了。

他把金在中放下，脚一沾地差点没站住，郑允浩揶揄地笑了。郑允浩让金在中背对着他趴在墙上，撅着屁股，一副等着挨操的样子。

两人都箭在弦上，也没工夫去争论姿势的问题。

“啊——”郑允浩一下直接插到了最里面，插得金在中觉得有些痛了，但是他需要，需要郑允浩更用力地填满他。

郑允浩紧紧箍着金在中的腰，两侧被捏出了指印。他就这样一下一下地，快且狠地干着金在中。

整个停车场回响着肉体相撞的声音，金在中没压住的呻吟声，还有交合处淫靡的水声。

金在中的灯也不知道什么时候又开始正常工作了，幽幽的蓝光对着两人，色情到了极致。

“我要射进去。”

“好...好。”射进去有什么，金在中不介意，他也快要射了，此刻正闭着眼睛，全部的感官都集中在后穴那一点。他沉浸在郑允浩带给他的快感中，享受着郑允浩放在他腰侧的按痛他的双手。

他喜欢这双好看又好用的手。

“嗯——”

金在中长长地叫着，射了出来，内部紧缴的感觉让郑允浩抑制不住射精的冲动。他把自己插到最深的地方，停在那里，金在中痉挛的穴肉很快缴出了他的精液。

就着这个姿势平复了好一会儿呼吸，金在中屁股一夹，里面的东西还很有分量。“还不出去？”

“不想出去。”郑允浩在金在中脖颈肩背处处印下轻吻，摆着腰在他身体里动着，金在中感觉出那玩意儿似乎又要硬了。

“我们不如换个地方，再在这里我怕我要散架了。”

“行，我带你回家。”

“噗——”金在中被逗笑了，被那句带他回家，“好啊，你赶快出去。”

他把金在中抱上车，自己下去收拾了那一堆乱七八糟的装备，不能有一点磕着碰着的，都是金在中的宝贝，包括那盏灯。

然后带着人回家了。


End file.
